choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Endless Summer, Book 3/@comment-34503587-20180414035413
Hey guys, I just finished playing the Book. I played the last chapter three times to know what happens with each choice. I think it is best for everyone else if you bo back to become one with the Vaanu. If you accepted all the Embers of Hope form the Vaanu(I did so I know), you know what will happen to your friends once you go back to the Vaanu. They are all happy, and as the MC rightly says that Everyone is born with a purpose, and his/her purpose was to serve all his friends and to help them overcome their fears and cross the island. The MC says that he/she has served his purpose and says deep things about what he/she likes about each of his/her friends. I was literally in tears throughout this part. The other choices have their own repercussions. The Endless's choice to stay on La Huerta and to continue life there might be good for the MC (Everyone he/she loves/cares for is here) but the others (almost everyone) are very sad about having to part with their families forever. They are happy to be there but something is off, you can tell. The Earth is the same burning place that it has become and the MC and his/her friends continue to live in the time bubble of La Huerta. Rourke's choice is the worst. You give in after everything that you've fought for. My LI was Quinn and my MC had asked Rourke to make sure that she doesn't get her Rotterdam's back and in spite of promising the MC, Rourke does nothing apparently. Rourke transforms history. He is the Emperor of the World (I guess). Estela's mother Olivia is the Second in Command (or something like that). Lila is alive again and she isn't that murderous assassin that she was earlier. Noone remembers anything about La Huerta. Varyyn remembers everything and is being taken to a Hostile Camp and calls to Diego but in vain. Quinn has her Rotterdam's back. Jake and Mike are taken down by Lungdern, again. Sean and Craig don't know them and think that it is for the best. Rourke gets every able guy/girl to serve him for some time in the Imperial Army and has made rules against partying during weekends as Raj tells the MC. The Vaanu's choice is the most selfless one and it'll probably make you want that you didn't love anyone in the first place. Its the most sorrowful to the book. All the MC's friends come back for a reunion and toast to you.Personally, it is by far the deepest of the choices in all the books. The Endless's choice is to your benefit. Rourke's choice will just leaves you wondering how did the band of people so different, your friends came together in the first place. In the end, the MC expresses hope to take down Rourke again. I just hope that this doesn't end here and Pixelberry finds a way to revive this book based on the outcome that we produce. P.S. Did anyone else think that Vaanu's planet was the same as that of the MC in Hero?